


Heartbreaker

by yomigami



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dissection, Heavy gore, M/M, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Drug Use, csi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigami/pseuds/yomigami
Summary: Jin's uncontrollable desire ruins his career as a CSI lab pathologist. Very heavy gore.





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent ((ΦωΦ))  
> hope you enjoy, though!

The heart beats like a thousand leaping gazelles, like the murmur of an inevitable earthquake.. Until it stops. Jin has learned the stillness is discomforting. It is not like the silence of study, but different; it is similar in feeling to the undiscovered vastness of space, endless and incomprehensible. He has performed this ritual many times, methodically and meticulously with the familiar scalpel and the soundscape of an empty metal room. He has accepted it as a simple but integral job. There is a conditioned disconnect between him and the corpses. After so long, the lifeless eyes he is so accustomed to lose their visceral power over him.

Tonight is different. He is not operating on a stranger. He is not operating on an innocent person, not operating on someone whose final moments were inconsequential to him or out of his control. He is taking the scalpel to his sweet brother’s skin. Jin smiles with indescribable softness. Ragna’s tired head lolls to the side and he lets out a reflexive sigh; he is not awake but not dead, kept in a drugged limbo of his own little brother’s creation. Jin comfortingly strokes his palm, and it’s a ghostly and impermanent feeling to Ragna’s mind. He has been dragging out the incisions for some time now, what would normally take a minute takes thirty simply because Jin is elated by the sight of Ragna’s slow bleed. The Y shaped incision is prosaic on other subjects, but on Ragna it looks unique, alluring… 

He wants to throw all reason out of the window.

Jin keeps his true feelings behind an iron wall; he thinks perhaps it is because it helps him to avoid the damage of rejection, or perhaps he feels it terribly weak to let them air. In this moment, his wall crumbles. He possesses no worries about what will happen next, because he knows the red string of fate is taut around both of their throats. His eyes narrow, his grip loosens on his scalpel. There is little time for thought now. 

Ragna is here with him, under his control and his only.

That alone is enough to awaken something inside him.

The skin peels back easily. Jin does what he has done every time before, save for the technical instruments. He is a machine, a machine with a beating heart that is longing so deeply to break free in the most vicious of ways. Once Ragna’s skin is free from his chest, Jin leans back slightly to admire his handiwork. He watches the movements, the miniscule twitches of muscle and the pumping of blood that an untrained eye would never be able to appreciate. Throughout all of his years of teaching, medical school, the hundreds of autopsies he has performed with a great indifference… He has never seen anything so beautiful. He fears to cut the muscle because he would never wish to soil the pure grace of what he is seeing now. Ragna’s head has stopped moving to the side, but his eyes are still open. If it were not for the subtle movement of his narcotized body, distinction between his life and death would be impossible. Jin inhales slowly, and starts to cut below Ragna’s ribcage. He must do this, he tells himself. The muscle slices cleanly, and he takes care to avoid ruin or sloppiness. Of course, he would never allow himself to make a mistake. That is the sole similarity between his job and this labor of love.

He acts on instinct now. He has bypassed the muscle, now all that is left is a perfect, warm, inviting hole in Ragna’s body. Jin can barely see through the massive amount of blood; had Ragna not been so resilient he would have died by now. That will come later, he thinks to himself. He makes note of the liver and stomach, how intricate the patterns of the organs, how well formed they are. Jin presses his bare hand to their surfaces for a moment. From the feeling of his stomach, he gathers that Ragna must have eaten a meal shortly before his capture, notices that the drugs must have slowed his digestive system. He is almost impressed. His hands move further up, snaking under and into Ragna’s snug ribcage. He touches with intense purpose, moving gracefully with the knowledge his teaching has bestowed him. When he finds what he is looking for, he smiles again. It is an expression saturated in the character of utterly mad love.

“There it is! Your heart.”

Jin gently takes it in his hand and closes his eyes. Everything Ragna has done until now has been guided by this comparatively small organ. The slow beat feels familiar to him, but distant as crashing waves on a black night. He lets it expand and contract in his naked hand, with painful effort, as if its best is all it can do to stay beating. Jin’s breath hitches and he steels himself for the coming tear. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction; that is, his will shall meet a formidable and evenly matched opponent in Ragna’s body’s will. He almost feels remorse for what he is about to do, an unfamiliar and gripping feeling to him. He will kill Ragna tonight. There will be no more excitement left for him, he thinks, nothing else to pique his interest as his lovely, lovely brother did… But it is what he must do, what he will do, and what he wishes to do.

He holds no restraint when he pulls, when he squeezes. Gentleness will do nothing for him here, he knows kindness is not conducive to violence. He sinks his nails in. Ragna’s viscera slips and squelches about his hand, in what he can only describe as futile fear. His body is dying and knows it. Jin’s expression does not change as he only continues to tug and press. The heart comes out when he lurches back violently, the wet surface of Ragna’s innards only quickening and lubricating the movement. Jin sees nothing but blood on his hands, his clothing, Ragna’s body. He holds his brother’s heart in his hands and watches it beat pitifully once before succumbing. A look at Ragna confirms his impending doom. His heart is gone, Jin knows he will only have four minutes or so before his brain loses oxygen and shuts down. He clutches his prize in his hand and leans forward to give his dear brother his last sweet, bloody kiss.

The guilt does not resurface this time.

Jin does not sleep the next few days. He lies close to his brother’s corpse on the cold floor, holding his dried out and dead heart close. He will not take the coward’s way out, he will stay until his corporeal body yields. He refuses to let himself eat no matter how loud his stomach groans or how bad the contractions are. There is no water that can quench his thirst for togetherness with Ragna, so he simply opts not to drink as it would be a futility. He knows his team will come for him soon, unknowing of the crimes he has committed here. He knows they will be concerned, worried, for he has not shown up in weeks. But they will never know why, he thinks, they just can’t understand why.  
On the final day, Jin musters enough energy to hold a pen. He sits, thoughtful for a moment, almost wondering if he should consult his brother’s shrivelled organ, unsure if he should even leave something so silly as a note behind. He went crazy, they will say. But he does not care, for he is the only one who knows the truth. Pen meets blood-soaked paper, and he writes.

_I understand now why man becomes a beast. It is because of something called love.  
Jin._


End file.
